


The Foolish Mess Named Keith Kogane

by muuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith needs a hug, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, i guess OOC, ily keith i’m sorry, i’m not a great writer, my apologies, um??? i love keith sm but i like making him suffer too oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuu/pseuds/muuu
Summary: He was just so fucking beautiful, so irresistible... I should’ve known though... God, I’m so fucking foolish.





	The Foolish Mess Named Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry um it’s 4 am and this is super self indulgent,,,, sorry :,)

_Staring back at me, all red and splotchy and unwanted... unloved, was me. Keith Kogane, the once feisty and fiery, the one whom needed no one, lived off of no one._

 

* * *

 

 

I let out a self-deprecating chuckle, brokenly smiling at myself in the mirror. It quickly morphed into a heartbroken mixture of a smile and a frown, tears falling faster, breath picking up irregularly, hiccups morphing into full on sobs.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! Fuck...” mumbling curses hysterically, rubbing my face with my hand, desperately wiping my tears. Giving in, I lean my forehead on the mirror. Tears still silently falling, I let out a stuttered sigh, “Keith Kogane huh... foolish motherfucker I was...”

 

Brokenly sighing once more, I turn and slide down the wall. “Foolish... Foolish! Why’d you let him in stupid? You knew this wasn’t going to work out! Why, why, why, why?!” pulling at my hair, fresh tears beginning to fall once more.

 

“Lance Mcclain? What a joke, Keith! That boy... belongs to the world... with his stupidly beautiful smile that shines like the sun on the brightest day, with his oh so gorgeously blue eyes that drown and suffocate me every. Single. Time. With his beautiful fucking laugh... God, you knew. You knew! Yet you still... you still let yourself fall f... for this beautiful player..? I w-anna hate you so fucking bad, Lance Mcclain, so so so bad... But I can’t.. Stupid fucking Keith Kogane, can’t do anything right it seems.” I let out a broken sob and bury my face in my legs, soaking my jeans with heavy tears.

 

“So.. so stupid... why did I ever believe... in his stupidily sweet lies?” hiccuping, I look up at the ceiling, and hum brokenly, “You’re Keith Kogane, and you make mistakes and that’s alright! You’re strong and independent and no one can touch you! Not even pretty heartbreakers. You’ll be alright. I’ll be alright, it’ll take time but I’ll be alright. Alright... yeah.” 

 

With wet tear streaked cheeks, I allow myself a tiny smile.  _I’ll be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> hhh hope you enjoyed! this made me tear up a little,,, yikes


End file.
